


Bad Boys Do It Well

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Foreplay, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Polyamory, Punk-rock AU, Shameless Smut, Tattoos, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Bucky are both in love with Steve, the lead singer of their band. Steve just can't choose between them. Sometimes music is the best way to talk about one's feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Gooood evening everyone, this is Fandral live on Alt Radio 94.7 to rock your socks off for the next four hours! Tonight’s show is very special for us because we’re gonna broadcast THE indie concert everyone’s been waiting for on this side of the East river. But right now a special treat for you boys and girls, I’m glad to interview the lead singer of _Brooklyn_ , the one and only Steve Rogers! Come on girls, I want you to tweet, comment on our page, just let him know how much you love him and his friends, especially when they remove theirs t-shirts on stage!"

Steve chuckled loudly behind his mic and took a sip of water to hide his embarrassment. Did Fandral even breathe sometimes? He nodded and gave a polite “Hello everyone!” that caused the Twitter feed of the station to go wild. 

It was just a small local station for indie bands, and _Brooklyn_ ’s success was quite relative, but much to Steve’s despair Fandral treated everyone like they were live on MTV. He would have preferred if Thor or Bucky did the show; they were much more talented than he when it came to talking and pleasing the fans. Steve was still as shy as the sickly teenager he no longer was, and the stage was the only place he felt at home, comfortable enough to become someone else, another man. Behind the mic he could let it go, roar, scream, sing, play; he could tease the girls, wink at the boys, and be free. Simply be free.

"So, tell me about the band," Fandral asked with a grin, almost bouncing on his chair. He moved behind his huge microphone like he was about to do a concert himself. "What’s there to know about _Brooklyn_?"

"Well, we started out as a small garage band; we used to practice in Bucky’s parents’ house you know. But we really found our style when Peggy, our former guitar player, left the band…"

"Are you still friends?"

"Of course, yes!" Steve smiled. "Bucky, Peggy, and I have been friends since kindergarten, there are no hard feelings. She wanted to make her own riot girls band, and I can understand that. Even though we always treated her well, I think, she felt like the punk scene lacked all female bands so she joined Jane and Sif to create the _Einstein-Rosen Bitches_ , and we all love their music. They have a great energy! We’ll even be their opening band in two weeks for their big show in Philly."

Steve could already hear Bucky’s remarks. That was so Rogers, promoting other bands on the radio rather than his own!

"There are some rumors," Fandral insisted with a mischievous smirk, brushing his goatee with his fingers. "Rumors of… relationships." He quickly checked his Twitter feed with a triumphing smile.

"No, no… none of them are true," Steve shrugged. "Nobody’s going out with anyone, our bands are just friends, and drinking buddies for those of us who drink."

"So, back to the history of the band. Thor joined you, and you started making shows in the area. One thing your fans love about this band, except for the three charismatic dudes on stage, is that you all have different personalities and styles."

"Yeah, I think that’s what makes us stronger as musicians. We all have our own universes, and the audience seems to like that," Steve nodded, reassured to talk about their art more than gossip. "Bucky is more punk-goth, in his own way, Thor brings the Celtic touch, and I’m rather old school with some hardcore influences, so… I guess everyone can identify with us? All kinds of people can like our music."

"Absolutely!" Fandral almost spat in his mic. "Your first and only album reflects all these influences, but how do you make it work? You guys are all so different, are there clashes sometimes? How do you conciliate your different personalities? You seem to appreciate each other a lot, what type of relationships do you have? Best buddies, brothers?"

"Of course we love each other, otherwise it would never work," Steve nodded, tensing slightly. Damn reporters and their damn questions! He sighed and hoped nobody had heard that. What was he supposed to say?

_'I don't know, man, it's complicated. We're all a little fucked up I guess. James has been my best friend since we were toddlers, and he's straight as an arrow. Thor is pansexual, and, as soon as he joined the band, he made it clear that he would never refuse me anything, if I ever was up to it. But then Bucky finally admitted to himself, seeing Thor all over me, that he really was in love with me, too. And me, I'm in the middle, dude, I don't know what to do. I just don't know. I don't wanna lose my friends, my brothers, my band, you know. I love them both, in a different way, but equally. I love them, but I can't pick one, or we'll lose everything. It's fucked up…'_

That was all he wanted to say, all he wasn’t able to tell his boys face to face. He looked down, and took a deep breath.

"We’re the best friends ever, we’ve got each other’s back, we listen to each others ideas and… I don’t know, we just make it work."

"I see," Fandral said. "Now tell me more about you, Steve. You had a rough childhood from what I’ve heard?"

"Indeed, my mom didn’t have much money, and I was constantly sick, you know. Ma, she did all she could for me, but she couldn’t afford the best care so there was always something wrong with me. She began working more, and more, and more, and that was never enough… until that fateful day I met Dr. Erskine. He’s a really great man, you know, he helps people, he’s kind. He never asked anything from Ma, he just accepted to stay for dinner once in a while, then he left to see other patients. He cured my asthma first, that allowed me to sing… I’ll always be grateful for this. As soon as I could sing, everything started to be better; I felt better."

Fandral looked at his notes. “Can we talk about your time in the USO? I know it’s not a period of your life you like to talk about.”

Steve let out a soft sigh. “That was not really my kind of music, to be honest, but the cause was good.”

"Working for Uncle Sam, that’s not really punk rock!"

"Err— I met some great guys in the Army though. I’ve had some good moments when I wasn’t wearing the costume and singing like a 40’s crooner," Steve admitted. "I think singing “Born in the USA” around a campfire with a bunch of disillusioned veterans, maybe that’s real rebellion."

"Ha, you bet!" Fandral typed something on his tablet. "Well, Steve it was awesome to have you here, but I think you have to get ready for the show now."

"Sure, I have to make sure Thor doesn’t drink too much before we get started!" Steve laughed. "I hope you guys will have fun tonight, and don’t forget we’re gonna tour on the East Coast for the next month so come see us!"

"The dates and venues are on your website," Fandral added. "One last question, some people say you’re getting close with Stark Productions. That’s some big deal! Any chance you’re gonna sign with them?"

Steve rolled his shoulders with an amused smile. As the show approached, he slowly got into his character. Steve Roger, open-hearted bad boy-- the guy who could say everything he wanted, the one who voiced all of his crowd’s insecurities. So he leaned closer to the mic and told the audience what they wanted to hear from him.

"Hell no, I’m not signing with the devil! If Stark wants us he’ll have to beg us!"


	2. Chapter 2

The small club supposedly had enough room for two hundred people, but there were at least three hundred patrons gathered in front of the stage. Way too young girls tried to charm Volstagg at the bar, with their huge smiles and their fake IDs, but the bartender only served them sodas and virgin cocktails with an even bigger smile. Teenagers of all genders compared their clothes and took selfies, some demonstrated their talent at air guitar, some couples kissed languidly in dark corners while Hogun silently observed the crowd to make sure nothing wrong happened. 

Steve stared at his reflection in the mirror of the small dressing room he shared with his friends. He looked tired. It would have been better if he didn’t spend his nights wondering how to make a choice, how to clear the situation up. He didn’t see a way out, and the old-school owl tattoo on his chest didn’t give him any wisdom this time. Across the room Thor was patiently brushing his long hair, ready to tie his mane back to reveal the buzz cut sides. Bucky grabbed Steve’s chin between his fingers.

"C’m here you, make-up," he ordered in a tone that contrasted with his gentle touch. 

He leaned in, way closer than needed, and started to rub the soft black pencil under Steve's eyes to create a contrast that drove them all crazy-- the fans, Thor, and him. 

Steve could feel his warm breath, they were so close their noses almost touched. They could have kissed if they dared to look into each other's eyes. Bucky's lips were slightly parted, the dimple on his chin partially hidden by his stubble. His naturally long lashes enhanced by his make-up gave his gaze a desperate intensity. He had ruffled his hair, put his favorite rings on his eyebrows and all over his ears. Steve lost himself in his gaze, almost leaned in to kiss him, but Thor got up from his chair and deliberately threw his hairbrush to the ground to interrupt them.

It was always like that: when Steve got closer to one of them, the other would consciously ruin the moment. Bucky sighed, turned around, and disappeared into his closet to find his favorite leather pants. Thor brushed his fingers in Steve's hair with a fond smile, casually adjusting his own kilt around his waist. He almost spoke but Bucky came back, rapped his hand with a drumstick, and pretended he needed help to lace up his boots.

As soon as Loki, Thor's younger brother, stopped by to tell them that the stage was ready, their hostility finally faded, replaced by the excitation of the show. At the bottom of the stairs Steve hugged Thor and Bucky at the same time to remind them that they were friends after all, then smacked both their butts, and jumped on the stage. The kids were already hysterical. Bucky started the rhythm with his drums, Thor played a nice riff while whipping his long hair, Steve jumped a couple of times before roaring one of their biggest hits.

_"You say you don't know. I say 'Let's go'!"_

The atmosphere was electric. Everybody was jumping, screaming, and singing with them. Most of the audience knew the lyrics, and sometimes Steve just had to spread his arms and fall on top of the crowd to let them carry him while they sang for him. He came back from his third stage diving without his t-shirt, only his combat boots and ripped jeans left. As usual, his tattoos and piercings made a great impression and some girls shouted his name. Steve found it funny, especially since he had no interest in them at all, yet when they screamed for his friends, he always felt a bit jealous. They were _his_ friends.

When he roared "Don't wanna be a toy soldier!" Steve heard a much manlier voice coming from the front row. It was Phil Coulson, veteran from Afghanistan, one of his biggest fans, and with yet another girl at his arm. At least this one looked his age, and she seemed more serious, too. She was not one of his usual young chicks-- she looked middle-aged, Asian, and like she was actually enjoying the show. It was so unlike the last time when he had brought some daddy's girl from the Philharmonic. 

Steve leaned in front of them and held the mic in front of Phil's face to let him shout the last "toy soldier," knowing he was making his night. He got back to his place, touched by the huge grin of their biggest fan who looked as happy as the teenagers in the venue. His girl kissed him so Steve raised his thumb to tell Phil this one was worth it.

Beside him, Steve could feel Thor's presence. He heard him jump and stomp the stage with his heavy boots, he felt his hair whipping the air and could even smell his musky sweat. In the heat of the moment, it only made Steve want to jump him even more or be in the crowd to catch a glimpse of whatever treasures were hidden under his kilt.

He had thought about that for days, for weeks even. He had always been at peace with his sexuality, loving boys never was a problem for him, especially since his Ma was so supportive. When he toured for the Army, Steve had had several interesting encounters, Phil was one of them. Sure, he was gay, but that was just a part of him. He was an artist, a musician, a writer; he was pierced, tattooed, and straight-edge. He was so many things, and yet he was unable to solve the main issue in his life. He couldn’t pick. He couldn’t make the decision that would change their lives.

He had to come clean once and for all, but it was almost impossible to take these two aside for a heart-to-heart conversation. So Steve held the microphone tightly, placed an open hand on his stomach and started to sing as they began one of their only love songs. He didn’t think of a plan, he just wanted it all out.

_“You tease me, you crave to possess me  
Your jealousy… is killing me inside…”_

He could see the puzzled faces in the audience. The kids didn’t recognize the lyrics at all.

_“You want me, I am not the first prize of a lottery…  
Stop tryin’... tryin’ to win me.”_

Steve didn’t dare looking back at his friends. He could hear in their notes that they were slightly tense, the guitar sounded more hesitant than usual, and the drums were mechanical, as if Bucky didn’t really focus on his music.

_“You treat me like your little brother, brother…  
But you want to fuck me.  
Why me... why not another?  
Why won’t you leave me be?”_

Breathless and desperate Steve didn’t realize what he was shouting. He simply screamed harder than he ever had, hands gripping his own body, his pants, his belt, his stomach. Eyes closed, he didn’t see how Phil was mesmerized to discover a new variation of this song, and an intensity he had never seen in any of Steve’s performances. Steve kept singing until he ran out of ideas; he told the audience everything he couldn’t say behind closed doors. 

_“I’m not a bone and you’re not fucking dogs  
I’m not worth fighting for  
Why can’t you understand…  
That I fucking love you both?  
That I fucking need you both?  
That I just want you both…  
I want you both.  
I WANT YOU BOTH!!!”_

Steve blinked slowly, catching his breath. His vision was blurry, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks and for a second he forgot about his two suitors as all the kids in front of the stage repeated enthusiastically “I want you both, I want you both!”. He couldn’t help a touched smile despite the intense mixed feelings in his heart. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and neck, rubbed another towel on his torso then threw both in the crowd.

After their usual last song and a couple of encores, they saluted, gave their young fans a few important messages ( _“Do who you want but wrap it up, guys!”_ ) then left the stage. In the dressing room Steve rushed to the shower without looking at his friends, trying to avoid them, but was still hurt to notice they didn’t try to talk to him either. Perhaps that wasn’t such a good idea after all. Perhaps the improvised lyric change was not his best move. If he had screwed up, he had probably lost everything. His friends, best friends, co-workers... his soulmates? 

A short moment later, he came out of the shower but Thor and Bucky weren’t there. Their stuff was gone too. Steve felt his heart ache. He quickly got dressed, gave his sports bag to Loki who made a point of immediately bringing it to their van, then joined the crowd in the club to try finding his friends.

Phil jumped on him as soon as he saw him, ecstatic as ever. “Steve! That was amazing! That new song? Where did it come from? You rocked!” Steve lifted a finger to make him wait for a second while he asked Hogun if he had seen Thor and Bucky.

“They’re in the back alley,” Hogun explained. He calmly placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder when the singer motioned to join them. “They said they were coming back.” Steve let out a deep sigh but followed Hogun’s advice and stayed in the club. He wasn’t certain he wanted to know what was going on, not yet.

“And this is my new girlfriend, Melinda,” Phil insisted, holding her hand. Steve smirked. Usually, Phil aimed for the hips or the ass of his conquests. This one was probably really important to him.

“Nice to meet you, Ma’am!” Steve said politely as he shook her hand. “Did you enjoy the show? I hope it wasn’t too hardcore for your taste…” The lady tightened her grip on his hand but kept her polite smile.

“Are you saying that because I’m a woman, Asian, or simply older?” she asked. “Because let me tell you I was going to hard rock concerts before you were even born.”

“Err-- sorry Ma’am!” Steve blurted, red as a beet, while Phil burst out laughing.

“You’re the best!” Phil cooed, then he kissed Melinda’s cheek, excited as a teenager around his very first girlfriend. 

Steve stayed with them for a while, signed a few CDs, showed the three “X” on his knuckles when he was offered a beer, and relaxed a little. Twenty minutes later Bucky and Thor were back. The taller one had a cut on his cheekbone, the other a bruise at the corner of his mouth. Steve rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling the start of a light headache in the back of his neck. This was going to be a long night.

*

They didn’t talk about the song until later that night when they had left the city and were heading south in the van to get closer to Richmond. The silence in the vehicle had been oppressing. Behind the wheel, Bucky didn’t unclench his jaw and Thor, usually so talkative, remained silent in the jump seat behind the passenger’s seat. Around 3:00 A.M, Bucky suddenly slowed down and pulled over on an empty parking lot next to a closed gas station.

“Tired, Bucky? Want me to drive?” Steve softly asked to offer the possibility of a truce.

Bucky calmly parked the van, and for a second the singer wondered if he should worry about being stuck in the middle of nowhere with the two of them so angry. He didn’t hear Thor sneaking up behind him, only startled when a large hand slid on his shoulder.

“So, you want us both?” Bucky smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve let out a soft sigh. “Hey, listen… I don’t know what’s going on. I’m sorry if I offended you with that song but I had to say it, okay? Don’t make me choose between you two, I just can’t.”

“Of course, and even if you could you wouldn’t,” Thor murmured in a husky voice against his ear, running his hand on Steve’s throat. “You’re Steve Rogers, the rebel with a too big heart. You don’t wanna hurt anyone.”

Steve’s heart started beating faster as the voice, the strong hand, the warm breath against his ear were giving him indecent urges. This would either end up with sex in the back of the van, lost in the middle of nowhere, or they would laugh at their stupid joke, and he would be the one annoyed this time. Bucky’s hand slid up his thigh, making him jerk.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Steve asked in a warning tone. Thor brushed his thumb on his jaw before slipping his hand under the collar of Steve’s shirt.

“Call it what you want-- starting a new kind of open relationship...”

“Or call it a good post-show fuck,” Bucky completed while pulling the curtains to grant them a bit more of intimacy. Their hands on him made Steve shiver in anticipation. He shifted on his seat with a hoarse laugh. 

“Open relationship? You’re already jealous of each other…”

“Hey, we’re working on that, don’t be a jerk!” Bucky protested, apparently convinced that Thor and he were making improvements. Steve brushed a finger on the bruise next to Bucky’s mouth. 

“I see that.” 

The drummer frowned, grunting a little, but didn’t hesitate to pull him in for a kiss this time. Steve moaned loudly, relieved to finally be able to taste those pouty lips. Bucky’s stubble was scratching him, he still smelled like sweat and smoke from the club, and he tasted even better than Steve had hoped for years. A hand cupped his crotch, making him gasp. But it’s Thor’s grip on his hair, pulling him to break the kiss that made him abandon control.

“Save some for me,” Thor purred possessively.

Steve kissed him, wiggling on his seat to try to turn around despite Bucky’s greedy hands already all over his body. It was no time for romance, finally they could turn these months of silent refrained passion into acts. Steve unlocked his seatbelt in a hurry as Bucky’s palm kneaded his erection trapped in the too tight jeans.

For a few seconds the small group stumbled, all trying to get in the back of the van at the same time, still touching and groping each other. Steve fell into Thor’s lap, they rolled on the sleeping bags, kicked their sports bags away, happy that they had stored the instruments against the doors --or was it all planned too? Bucky fell on top of them and used his lack of balance to grind against Steve’s side with a desperate groan. By the time they managed to find enough room to fool around, they were all topless, both men piling up on Steve. The singer felt like a piece of meat, nibbled here and bitten there, and that was precisely what he had always wanted.

As he was kissing Bucky once again, a deep, open-mouthed kiss, Steve felt Thor was removing his combat boots.

“Ohh come on, you feet stink!” Thor groaned with a fake disgusted pout. Steve burst out laughing and sat back, pulling his friend’s long dirty hair in his fist.

“Shut up, I know it turns you on!”

Thor surrendered with a soft “Yeah probably...” and rolled on Steve, pinning him to the floor with his weight. Steve rolled his hips against Thor, panting and gasping. He could have dry humped him right now and be happy. Was it the adrenaline of the show, the happiness to finally get his boys together? He didn’t know, but all that mattered was that it was happening now. He ran his fingers in long hair, touched moist sweaty skin as Thor’s kisses became sloppier. Bucky stripped down to his boxers and kicked off his own boots, then pushed Thor away, not very gently. Steve could just roll against him and kiss him, grope him with indecent noises.

“F--fuck,” he groaned when Bucky sucked on his neck. “Did any of you have a shower, you dirty pigs?”

He couldn’t say it didn’t turn him on though, because they were removing his pants and rubbing their almost naked bodies on him, crawling and grinding, and he wouldn’t have left his place for a million dollars.

“Like you care,” Thor growled against his chest. “I didn’t know we had a princess on board.”

Steve wiggled under both of them, overwhelmed by the sensations. Two mouths all over him, four curious hands on his back, his hips, his thighs, spreading his legs, keeping him pinned to the sleeping bag. Thor licked his way down Steve’s chest, kissed his pecs before reaching his pierced nipple. He took the small ring between his teeth and tugged delicately. Steve arched with an obscene moan. He could barely see between his eyelids Bucky punching Thor’s shoulder.

“Careful, you fucker! You gon’ hurt him!”

Steve let out a throaty laugh and pulled the drummer in for a kiss. “Shhh hey, calm down, none of that. I’m fine.”

“But he was gonna hurt you!” Bucky protested while Thor insolently sucked on the outraged nipple.

“Yeah, well, that’s not always a bad thing,” Steve murmured, then proceeded to suck a large hickey on Bucky’s throat to make him shut up. 

His boys seemed to agree on a truce for a few moments during which Thor finished removing his clothes, never stopping to taste every inch of Steve’s torso. As if it were a race, Bucky defiantly slid Steve’s boxers down and took him between his fingers. Too excited to even think, Steve started to roll his hips to meet the warm hand, enjoying his drummer’s tight grip. He didn’t expect him to lean forward and start licking him without hesitation though. Bucky was clearly inexperienced but his bright eyes circled with black looked more feral than ever and he seemed to genuinely enjoy it. Steve lost himself in his gaze for a few seconds. A drop of sweat was caught on his eyebrow ring and his slick lips were more luscious than ever, wrapped around the head of his cock. Bucky took him deeper in his mouth, choked and coughed, but went back to business right after, with the most promising wink.

It’s only after about a long minute of this sweet, sweet torture that Steve noticed Thor was looking around the van, muttering to himself, “Damn, I can’t find it!”

“What you’re searching for?” Steve slurred, a hand on Bucky’s neck to gently encourage him. “C’m here and do something with us!”

“I’m looking for Bucky’s heterosexuality, but I can’t find it,” Thor snorted with a goofy grin. Steve couldn’t help chuckling but he saw in the drummer’s eyes that he was more upset than expected. Bucky sat back on his heels and pointed at Thor, wiping his mouth on his forearm.

“You shut the fuck up, or I…”

“Or what?” Thor snarled back, getting closer to Bucky to impress him. “That was a joke. What you gonna do, emo boy?” Bucky’s eyes widened at the insult, his jaw went slack, and he clenched his fists. 

“Fuckin’ barbarian,” he muttered. “Just shut your mouth!” Thor leaned closer to him, visibly furious. Their chests were almost touching and they trembled with anger. 

“Make me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was annoyed with their behavior, really mad at them even, but nothing in that moment could have turned him off, not now that he was finally getting what he wanted. His two favorite guys high on testosterone, their furious faces, all that contained power that would make the most perfect sexual energy. He slid his hands on the back of their heads, fingers secured in their long locks, and pushed hard to make them meet halfway.

“No, you both shut up or I’m the one who will be angry,” he threatened.

Thor and Bucky both blinked in surprise when their noses and lips crashed together. They still looked annoyed, but it didn’t take long for them to decide the only way to fuck their Steve tonight was to bury the hatchet.

Steve couldn’t help moaning. He gave himself a few strokes as they kissed, a long, sloppy, messy kiss, and he could see their tongues rolling together. It was the dirtiest show he had ever witnessed. Thor sucked hard on Bucky’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan that proved he had found one of his weaknesses.

“Better?” Steve teased. They gave him dark looks, but Thor decided to make amends. He wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock, still looking at Bucky.

“Wanna share?”

Bucky nodded, and they both maneuvered to lay next to Steve, hindered by the many cases and bags that filled the van. With a loud moan, Steve ran his hands on their sides, groped their still clothed asses. He had sometimes thought, no, dreamed that it could happen like that but it was better than he had imagined. Two swift tongues running all over his erection, up and down, hot kisses from the tip to the base. Thor’s pleased grunt echoing with Bucky’s groans, both so hungry for him. 

Steve closed his eyes but it only made the wet noises even more obscene. Thor’s large arm prevented his hips from moving too much. Sometimes it felt like their were kissing around his cock. One mouth, probably Bucky, started to suck him harder, with the awkwardness of a beginner but the dirtiest good will. He felt Thor’s beard tickle his thigh, then his lips took care of his balls and it was almost too much. Steve had to grip the toned legs around him to regain a bit of control.

“You’re so good when you play as a team,” he moaned.

“As a band,” Bucky corrected when Steve pulled their shoulders to invite them closer to him. 

Thor knelt beside Steve’s head, petting his hair with a naughty smile. “You should drum on his ass one day, I’m sure he’d love that!” he suggested to Bucky.

“Maybe, yeah,” Steve purred. The thought of Bucky banging his drums on stage, hitting them with such power and strength made his cock twitch. The same hits on his ass would feel just glorious. He scooted back to sit against the closest sports bag. His lovers followed him, pushing the remaining belts and boots away. Steve looked up at them, lips parted, slowly fluttering his dark painted lashes. He knew his sluttiest looks had already driven many men crazy, but Bucky was breathless just to see him, and Thor seemed about to rip his boxers off.

Bucky tried a weak, “What you wanna do?,” but Steve slid down his boxers, and wrapped his hand around his shaft with a promising smirk. He did the same to Thor, knowing how bad he looked right now, and how it turned them on. When he started to lick one, stroking the other, then switching when they were too close, he heard their voices break. They both had to grab each other’s shoulder to hold on. Thor was much bigger and thicker, but Bucky’s Prince Albert was challenging and Steve had to be careful not to hurt his lower teeth on the metal ring. Fortunately, the musky savor of his skin covered completely the taste of surgical steel. 

Steve went from one to the other, then back again. He could feel their mesmerized gazes; he heard their groans when a drop of precum stretched between the head of a cock and his lips. His nose, his cheeks, and his chin were wet. He sucked and stroked hard enough to make them babble sweet obscenities, and promised himself he would always remember how great it felt.

“Can I ask a question? I… I mean, seriously, if you laugh at me...,” Bucky mumbled in a warning tone.

“Go ahead,” Steve invited, letting go of Thor’s cock for a moment to enjoy the difficulties Bucky had talking with a tongue tip in his slit. “We won’t laugh, promise.”

Even Thor seemed to pity Bucky, he held his waist and encouraged him to push himself in the warmth of Steve’s mouth. This time his touch was gentle, almost tender.

“Do you, ah… I mean… uh, guys together… do they, y’know, do facials, just like in porn…?” he stammered, blushing up to the tip of his ears.

Steve raised an eyebrow and twisted his wrist with an evil smirk. “James Barnes, you wanna cum on my face?”

“No -- not tonight!” Bucky whined, visibly on the edge. Thor wrapped his arms around his waist in a surprisingly sweet gesture to try calming him down but the drummer seemed to know what he wanted. “Nah… Steve, will you fuck me? Wanna come on your cock tonight, please?”

Steve and Thor exchanged strange looks as they all laid down on the floor, rolling around as if they just wanted to cuddle if it weren’t for their desperately stiff cocks. Steve propped himself up on an elbow, tenderly kissing Bucky. Despite all the tensions of the night he still felt protective towards both of them.

“Hey, I don’t think that’s a good idea, not here. I mean, in the van and all…. Don’t you wanna wait until we’re in a real bed or something? We can sleep in a motel tomorrow night,” he softly explained.

Bucky frowned and shook his head. Behind them Thor was tearing apart one of their bags to find condoms and lube. “What are you talking about? Why not now?”

“Bucky,” Steve insisted. “It’s not exactly comfortable, and for your first time it would be better not to be in this stinky van, with our stuff all around.”

“He means we don’t want to hurt ya, even if sometimes you deserve it,” Thor teased, counting the condoms he had found. “Anal sex can be painful in bad conditions, and these are not really good conditions.”

Understanding what they meant, Bucky laughed and slapped the back of Steve’s head. “You dummy, I wouldn’t be asking if I had never done it before! It’s okay, I’m not a virgin, get ready cowboy.” Steve gave Bucky yet another curious look, this time sincerely puzzled.

“Oh come on, like you’ve never heard of strap-ons before,” Bucky chuckled. “I might be straight, but I’m no angel!”

Steve couldn’t hide his surprise as Thor bent Bucky over and threatened in a low voice to check how expert he was in this matter. The drummer’s smile was huge when he was on all fours, his back arched in the most indecent way, and Steve had to admit seeing the way he welcomed Thor’s fingers that Bucky really loved it. His luscious eyes were all on him, silently begging. _Oh please, will ya fuck me after, please?_ Steve brushed some dark strands off Bucky’s sweaty forehead. His skin was flushed, his lips parted, the make-up smeared all around his eyes. Steve covered his chin and fuzzy cheeks with kisses.

Behind him he could see Thor focused on his task. He was smiling, and visibly enjoyed taking his time. Steve saw him add more lube, go back to business, and twist his wrist in a way that made Bucky moan louder.

“Keep some for me,” Steve warned, a possessive hand locked in Bucky’s hair.

“And what about me?” Thor faked a pout. “What do I get?”

“Wow, wow! I’m not taking both of you at the same time!” Bucky warned, having them all burst out laughing simultaneously. 

Steve helped him on his back, pushing away a dirty sock. Always caring for his childhood friend, he helped him gather a few sweaters to make a kind of pillow. He gasped when he felt Thor’s large hands on his waist, and his warm lips on his neck.

“Can I fuck you?” Thor begged softly.

Steve turned his head to look at him. He couldn’t resist his puppy eyes nor his adorable pout, but wasn’t certain it was a good idea. “Err-- maybe not at the same time? That kind of stuff only works in movies.”

Thor shrugged. “We can try.”

The moment he really suggested the idea, Steve knew he would give it a try. Being adventurous had only given good results that night, they had no reason to worry. He kept kissing him as Thor worked him open. He wasn’t yet inside Bucky, but it was already too much for him. Strong legs around him, expert fingers deep inside him, all leaving him breathless.

“F-fuck, if you go on like that I’m gonna have to think about Volstagg’s grandma to calm down,” he panted with a goofy smile.

“Nothing could calm you down right now,” Thor provoked, giving his butt a harsh slap.

Steve moaned, then rested his head on his friend’s chest, giggling like a maniac when Bucky suggested he was so horny he would even be able to fuck Volstagg’s grandma. It felt wonderful to be with these two. The pleasure was great, but to joke with them, to say everything that was on their mind, that was really unique. They were the only ones he could be so open with. He felt Bucky consciously rolling the condom on his cock, so focused that the tip of his tongue was stuck between his lips. Steve pulled his lover’s hair to tilt his head back and kissed him roughly, amused by his serious face.

When he finally pushed in, softly at first, then a bit harder, Bucky closed his eyes and let out a loud moan. But there was no pain in his voice, only a deep, intense pleasure.

“You really like that!” Thor exclaimed, voicing what Steve was thinking. Steve rolled his hips, and was rewarded by a hoarse laugh.

“Fuck, yes… han - sure, I like that,” Bucky panted. “Not the plastic dicks I’m used to but that’s okay.”

“Wait, what? I’m just ‘okay’ now?” Steve pouted, grabbing Bucky’s chin between his fingers to shake his head. They both laughed again until Steve gasped, feeling Thor positioning behind him. He was breathless for a few seconds, the tightness around him, Thor stretching him open, Bucky’s body writhing under him, all made him feel trapped but it felt so good. It took him a few minutes to get used to the sensations. Behind him, Thor was careful not to move until he was ready. He kept kissing his neck and shoulders, and caressed his sides.

When they started to move together though, they had to slow down. They all wanted to impose their own rhythm, they slid out, the condoms slipped, Thor’s hair got caught in Steve’s tragus piercing, and Bucky’s hand touched a gooey puddle of lube, causing him to squeak. After a while Steve raised a hand.

“Okay, guys we need to work this out. There’s no way we’re stopping now!”

“Oh hell no, I’m so horny, I’d fuck a bull!” Bucky added with a giggle.

“How about you two shut up and let me lead since I’m on top?” Thor suggested, slapping Bucky’s thigh.

Steve grunted, pretending not to be happy with his decision, but surrendered with an unmanly squeal when Thor pulled his hair and bit his neck. “Hmmokay, do your thing, Viking!”

Thor started to move his hips, slow at first to try Steve’s limits, then faster, imposing his hard rhythm. Steve was pushed forward with each thrust, losing himself between Bucky’s thighs. He placed a hand on Thor’s side not to break the contact. It was strange for once to let someone else be the leader, but Steve didn’t hate to abandon control and simply enjoy the outcome. Thor entwined their fingers, then thrust harder, making them moan in unison.

Steve rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder, unable to even kiss him. He relished in his strong scent, the taste of his skin against his tongue, the hands all over his body scratching, caressing, groping, slapping. The two of them were too strong a stimulation. He felt weak, and his orgasm hit him by surprise, only a few minutes after they had found a good rhythm. He was moaning against Bucky’s ear, rocked by Thor’s hips when his stomach clenched, his muscles tensed, and he couldn’t even think about slowing down. He rode the waves, his moans crescendoing. He couldn’t move his hips, just let his lovers give him what he had asked for. His back arched, he fisted Bucky’s hair and shouted a series of “fuck” that ended in a long exhausted whine.

“Hey, what was that?” Thor teased him gently as he slowed down to let him catch his breath.

“Hmmm… sorry guys, I just… was too much,” Steve laughed lazily against Bucky’s chest.

“Come on, really?” the drummer pouted. “And what do we do now?”

Steve stretched a bit and carefully pushed Thor away. “Go on without me, you killed me, guys! Go ahead, I’m not jealous.”

He half-rolled, half-crawled on the sleeping bags to settle himself next to his friends after throwing the condom away, too tired to be upset with their hesitant faces.

“Don’t make me spank you,” Steve ordered, slapping both their thighs. “It’s too exhausting in the middle. I’m not coming back.”

Bucky and Thor eyed each other for a few moments. Fucking each other was clearly not their plan for the night, they just wanted Steve, nothing else. But their raging hard-ons would not leave them alone, and if they wanted more of Steve later, they’d better learn to work as a team now. Bucky sat back while Thor changed his condom.

“Okay, but this time I’m riding you.”

“Sure,” the blond shrugged. 

Steve was happy to discover that in bed, just like everywhere else, Thor was not picky. Everything, everyone could please him, and that’s what they loved about him. He was playful, honest, never complicated. Steve crawled next to Thor and placed his head on his strong shoulder while Bucky straddled his hips. Nothing was calculated tonight, there was no plan. Steve would have never thought the two jealous men would end up together like this. Yet when they started to move again, they didn’t lose any time, and the ride was much more passionate than before. Thor held Bucky’s waist, helping him up and down. After a moment, noticing that they were observed, Bucky grabbed a bar on the wall of the van and stretched himself, riding Thor with slow, sensual moves.

“You’re such a tease,” Steve chuckled against his friend’s shoulder.

“Me? That’s nothing compared to the things you do on stage!” Bucky replied with a breathless laugh. 

He fell forward, hands on Thor’s chest, and closed his eyes. They were both out of patience now, Steve could see how they needed to finish. He moved away to let them move freely. Mesmerized and already half-hard, he watched as Bucky leaned against Thor’s chest. Both their voices were echoing in the small van, and Steve realized their moves probably shook the whole vehicle. With a grunt Bucky came first. He tensed, moaned, let out a soft “Oh fuck!” before falling back on Thor and capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Steve couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as he watched Thor losing control; his strong hands released Bucky’s waist, leaving red bruises, and he exhaled against his mouth. His head lolled on the floor, and he let out a loud relieved sigh.

“Wow,” he panted. “That was our best song to the date.”

“Agreed, I wanna do the whole album!” Steve laughed as he crawled back against him. Bucky lazily got rid of the condom, then fell on top of them for an awkward cuddle pile.

“I wanna do the album and the world tour,” he murmured. 

They rolled against each other, covering each other with kisses, three young adults turned into affection deprived puppies for a while. In their post-orgasm bliss they could only have tender feelings for one another. After a few minutes of touching, gentle caresses and loving kisses, Steve settled between them, too comfortable in their embrace. They both rested their heads on his shoulders, and he hugged them tightly.

“So, you’re really not gay?” Thor asked curiously. They both looked at Bucky, not certain of the kind of answer they were waiting for.

“I’ve never in my life been attracted to a dude,” Bucky smiled. He rubbed his nose on Steve’s chest. “You’re the only exceptions. I dunno, if you say you don’t speak Russian at all but you only know two words in Russian, you’re not bilingual, right?”

Thor nodded. “I guess that makes sense.”

Steve was running his fingers in their hair, playing with the jewels in their ears. “And now? You gonna go back to girls?”

“I don’t think so,” Bucky said, wrinkling his nose. “I’m good with you. If you want me.”

Steve and Thor replied at the exact same time. “Of course!”

For a long moment, they all let the change in their relationship sink in. Nothing would be the same anymore. It wouldn’t be about three musicians trying to entertain their fans and get signed. It would be much more. It would be difficult, there would be sacrifices to make, lies to tell, but they would be together for real. No more jealousy, no more side-eyeing the others, no more fear. It was three or nothing, no one would be left behind.

Bucky propped himself on an elbow and kissed Steve’s lips, shy as a child about to start a presentation in front of the class. Finally, he dropped it. “Love you, man.” Then he shyly looked at Thor and brushed his fingers on the sweaty blond beard. “And I-- I really like you.”

Thor’s tension seemed to fade for a second after his confession, and he smiled. “I really like you, too.” His playful smile and kind look made it clear that it was better this way, he couldn’t lie either, he didn’t love Bucky, not yet, not as much as they both loved Steve. But the door was still open, and it could eventually change.

“I love you,” Thor whispered in their leader’s ear.

Steve laughed, wrapping his strong arms around them. “And I love you both, punks!” He giggled and tried to escape them as they playfully punched him in several places. When he finally managed to get out of the soft fight, he crouched on the floor and grabbed his cellphone to use its light.

“Watcha doin’?” Bucky grouched.

“I really have to pee, help me find my clothes,” Steve ordered.

Thor jumped to his feet to unlock the doors. “Who needs clothes? It’s four in the morning; nobody will see you!” 

And he swiftly sneaked out of the van, making his friends laugh. Still chuckling, Bucky and Steve looked outside. The parking lot was empty and the gas station out of their reach. Too lazy to search for clothes, they both jumped to the floor. They were giggling like teenagers as they took care of their business.

“We’re really gross,” Steve stated. “It demands a selfie!”

Bucky and Thor all protested as Steve lifted his arm but they didn’t run away from the cellphone, instead making faces, really proud of their silliness. 

How a single improvised song on stage could lead to three boys naked in the middle of an empty parking lot, Steve didn’t really understand it. A good turn of event or a great surprise, he could call it either way. But he was happy, in the queerest relationship, breaking labels and barriers, and that was just enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had never read a punk-rock AU where Steve was one of the 'bad' boys, and wanted to try this out, along with a threesome dynamic that's not magically "all of a sudden everyone love the others", and different kinds of sexualities. Sorry some details were a bit nasty but in general young men touring in a van are not hygiene friendly.
> 
> Many thanks to [Nausicaa82](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82) for her tedious beta work -and her nice explanations during the process-. 
> 
> This story was written with the help of this wonderfully inspiring [playlist](http://8tracks.com/sweetcaroline214/the-only-sex-playlist), try it out, it's more than 4h00 of sexy rock to keep you going.


End file.
